The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, hereinafter referred to as "Summer Lion--Three", and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the May Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), and the Red Lion Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,591), from which it was derived as a progeny following the successful cross pollination of the two nectarine tree varieties noted above, but from which it is distinguished therefrom and characterized as to novelty in producing fruit which mature for commercial harvesting approximately July 25 through August 5 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California; the subject variety maturing approximately six weeks later than the May Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) and approximately fifteen days earlier than the Red Lion Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,591); and which is otherwise distinguishable by producing fruit which have a dark, intense red skin coloration, and are large in size as compared with other nectarine cultivars maturing in approximately the same season.
A substantial portion of the applicants' professional lives has been devoted to the creation and marketing of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees. The instant variety resulted from such activities. In this regard, the applicants have regularly selected fruit trees having desirable characteristics and thereafter cross pollinated the selected fruit trees in an effort to produce progeny having improved characteristics. For example, in the creation of the instant variety of nectarine tree, an object of the present invention was to perpetuate the superior characteristics of the Red Lion Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,591) and the desirable characteristics of the May Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794).